


Penny for My Thoughts

by last-operator-standing (Moooverick)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: All Operators - Freeform, Doc/Reader - Freeform, Jackal/Goyo, Multi, headcanons, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooverick/pseuds/last-operator-standing
Summary: A place to store and share my various headcanons for Rainbow Six Siege's operators, posted also on my tumblr. Chapter titles will help guide through topics!feel free to leave headcanon requests c:
Kudos: 2





	1. Attacker Mains - General HCs

**Author's Note:**

> General headcanons for the attackers I play the most.

**Maverick**  
\- Asexual Maverick! Erik understood early on he didn’t quite feel that _spark_. Tried it. Wasn’t for him. While love scenes in movies and shows don’t strictly bother him, he doesn’t understand the appeal behind them.  
\- While sexual attraction isn’t much of his thing, he does experience romantic attraction. His intelligence tends to scare off his dates; they find his ability to read people.. uncanny. This plays in part why Erik is awkward moreso when expressing feelings to a potential partner. He shows hope but steels himself for the worst.  
\- Nobody is without their demons. Erik is no exception. He didn’t fit in with the other kids. He had the smarts but not the experience. Kabul was his safe haven. Despite all that happened there, despite the new horrors that followed him, he wouldn’t give it up for the world.  
\- Erik is the _**king**_ of bottled up emotions. Don’t even try him.  
\- Hyperfixation on complex puzzles!! A new challenge to test his limits and expand his horizons is a gift. A curious mind and a stubborn will can occasionally lead to late-night adventures. 

**Jackal**  
\- King of personal issues. Unresolved childhood trauma? Check. Unhealthy obsessions? Check. Deteriorating mental state as a result of trauma and unhealthy obsessions? Bingo.  
\- He’s so, _so_ desperate for closure. Deep down, he knows he’ll never get it. His brother is gone and he’ll never know why. It kills him. Obsessing with the past has cost him his chance at a normal life.  
\- Ryad’s unhealthy tendency to fixate strains his relationships, romantic or otherwise. During operations, it can occasionally put him on the wrong side of his superiors. They call it a _Hero Complex_. Ryad argues it’s _conscience_. Leave the heroics to Ace.  
\- Even if he were to discover his brother’s killer, it wouldn’t bring him any real joy. Without the hunt, he has nothing. He gave everything up chasing a shadow and all he had to show for it was a broken man.

 **Glaz**  
\- Calm and level headed no matter the situation. Observes more than he talks. Though he may have had a softer childhood than most, he still learned valuable skills like patience, decision making, and focus. With a foundation already there, basic training only expanded off what he already had.  
\- Given his motives to join the military and by extension Rainbow, it’s not hard to believe Timur may be a bit of an empath. The Beslan event beckoned his very soul.  
\- Likely has a habit of carrying around paper and a pencil during his free time. You never know when you might be struck with the sudden inspiration.  
\- Big gatherings are a big no-go. It doesn’t take him long to feel drained. His ability to thrive in small groups, though, makes him an excellent listener. Cue Rainbow’s personal personal-problem-solver.

 **Ace**  
\- Ultimate hero complex? Check. Ultimately insecurity issues? Check check. A constant need for approval consumes Håvard’s every thought and drives every decision.  
\- Underneath the arrogance and narcissism is a man who’s afraid of failure. Afraid of not being enough. Afraid that someday, the world will no longer have a use for him.  
\- He knows there are people among Rainbow who… dislike his proclivity for sharing his work on social media. The gratification he earns from his followers outweighs the disapproval.  
\- While he certainly has a penchant for validation over authenticity, Håvard’s knowledge and awareness are substantial. He wouldn’t do anything to endanger his fellow operators or civilians, no matter how self-absorbed he seems.


	2. Doc + Doc/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: hey!! can you write some doc headcannons (maybe x reader 😳) tysm <3

**Doc Headcanons**  
\- Gustave is a private man. He likes to keep everything to a professional level and rarely shares anything beyond his 'honest medical opinions’.   
\- While he didn’t initially show interest in his career as a doctor, his experiences and achievements- as well as his failures- have brought him a powerful love for what he does.   
\- A friendship with Gustave means a lifelong bond. To betray his trust, however, can also mean a lifelong grudge.   
\- Probably has a sense of humor that makes you facepalm. Dad jokes meet medicine with basic meme references. Honestly he needs to get out more.  
\- Takes every opportunity to participate in humanitarian efforts when the job allows. When he’s moved by a cause he can’t physically support, he uses his monetary standing to financially aid in the form of donations. 

**Doc x Reader**  
\- Working a job like Gustave’s means a life full of stress. When it starts to overwhelm him, he’ll silently hold you close and demand a night of cuddles and cheesy movies.  
\- Rainbow sometimes means travel. He does his best to stay in contact when he’s deployed, but often times he’s too busy with the task at hand. To make up for it, he will always bring home snacks for a movie binge once he’s returned.   
\- He often brings home little trinkets that remind of him or that he thinks you might like. A matryoshka doll from Russia. A beautifully embroidered blanket from Spain. A keychain of the Eiffel Tower from the convenience store.  
\- All things considered, Gustave is always a doctor. Free therapy sessions when you’re feeling down. Some soup and OTC medications when you’re sick. Probably says something cringe like “an apple a day keeps Gustave away” every time. He needs help.   
\- You can always tell when he’s lost in thought: His fingers will be buried in your hair and the most reply you’ll get is a quiet grunt. He helps you brush it later after he’s already gone and made a mess of it.


	3. Jackal/Goyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with this rarepair one random evening, and decided to write up some headcanons bc i love them <3

**Jackal x Goyo**  
\- Mutual sleepless nights paved the way to a tender friendship. While Goyo’s insomnia isn’t nearly as bad as Jackal’s, he still stays to accompany the Spaniard long after the other night owls retire.   
\- Some nights they would spar, others they would watch whatever’s on tv in the lounge, sometimes in silence. Forcing himself to stay awake also meant Goyo often fell asleep in the recliner he frequents. On these nights, he would awake with a blanket draped over him  
\- Goyo is the first to realize he’s interested in Jackal as more than friends. He’s also the first to make a move. Jackal, however, is the first to verbally admit these feelings.  
\- Normally a direct person, Goyo is prepared for rejection, but he wants to do this right. He approaches Mira with a small bribe of Mexican chocolates for any information regarding Jackal’s tastes. It’s here that he learns the Spaniard is a hopeless romantic.  
\- Goyo attempts to court Jackal. Small gifts and notes left behind under the guise of a secret admirer. He hopes to woo Jackal with the gestures.   
\- Jackal, however, is utterly lost. He finds the notion flattering but many of the gifts have a Mexican influence. He’s convinced whomever is leaving them are not very culturally literate. Goyo thought choosing things of his own culture would be a good enough hint. Jackal’s dense.  
\- It’s not until Jackal catches Goyo in the act that he realizes what’s happening. He spots Goyo with a brightly patterned sarape and later finds the same sarape folded neatly with a note on his bed. After some introspection, Jackal realizes he feels the same.  
\- They take turns being Big Spoon. There is a lot of give and take between the two.  
\- Jackal showers Goyo with endless affection and sweet words. The Mexican soaks up every second of it. Goyo enjoys finding a new trinket to add to Jackal’s collection.   
\- Goyo learns Jackal’s frisky side the hard way. He’s all too eager to explore the Spaniard’s kinks, though most passionate nights lead to a submissive Goyo completely at Jackal’s mercy.


End file.
